Sundays Sundae
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Jirou wants his sundae, and his Kei-chan too. Straight up naughtiness, note the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seriously, you can't be so stupid that you think I own shit.

* * *

"Please Kei-chan!"

"No."

"Oh come on, ple~ease!" The puppy dog eyes always work.

"Ore-sama said no."

Jirou huffed and stormed across the room to plop down in the plush armchair set beside the massive windows lining the far wall of the library. He didn't understand why Atobe refused to cooperate with him; it was a simple request really. There was no possible way that it would damage the diva's skin, he was just being unreasonable. He had promised Jirou anything that he wanted and now he was going back on his word. Well fine, two could play at that game; see if he let Atobe have his way later.

"Your ice cream will melt."

The blonde threw a dirty look at his boyfriend, "I don't want it anymore."

Atobe made a sound of frustration; there was no end to this! He was smart enough to know that his boyfriend would spend the rest of the day glaring at him and sleeping even though they were supposed to be spending the day together. Then he would throw this back in his face when he tries to make it up to him later. Pushing away from his desk the silver haired boy stood and, grabbing the large sundae, sauntered over to his lover. Stopping directly in front of the oversized chair he sighed as he watched the impassively pouting face. Damn it, why could he never properly say no to Jirou. Somehow, he always ended up giving in, usually sooner rather than later.

"You owe ore-sama something for this later."

Jirou smiled as the huge bowl of Neapolitan ice cream loaded with toppings appeared before his eyes.

"Anything you say." He took the bowl from the oddly smooth calloused hands; standing to kiss the narcissist. He sighed at the feel of velvet soft lips pressing against his own. He emitted a series of mewling sounds as his captains tongue invaded his mouth, exploring the well-known territory and engaging Jirou's tongue in a fierce battle that the smaller boy was more than willing to concede defeat to. He quickly thrust the sundae onto the long table that was strategically placed for the view of the vast estate gardens below as Atobe's hands gripped his hips and pulled the slender boy flush against him without breaking the kiss. Threading his fingers through the silken silver strands of his lover Jirou pulled himself even closer, eliminating every miniscule bit of air between the two of them. When the need for breath became too demanding to ignore he reluctantly pulled back, just enough to allow air to pass into his lungs. He smiled cutely up at his prey as he pushed him towards the table with the ice cream.

"I'm going to need you naked on this table please Kei-chan."

Atobe swallowed his earlier protests, wasting no time in unbuttoning and removing his black silk shirt. He watched the older boys face as he moved to shuck his pants as well, enjoying the way those amber eyes followed his every move, to take in every inch of exposed flesh hungrily. Stepping out of his trousers he moved to drop his naked form over the expanse of the table as requested. Before he made it two steps Jirou pulled him back for a fiery lip-lock, hands roving the sinewy muscles of the taller boy's shoulders and down his back until they rested on the perfectly sculpted derriere. Atobe chuckled lightly into the kiss.

"I thought you wanted ore-sama on the table."

"I do," came the reply, "I just wanted a kiss first." Jirou gently nudged his boyfriend in the desired direction.

The blonde watched as Atobe gracefully ascended the table to lounge upon the polished wood surface. He looked utterly edible laying there. The singles two player soaked in the sight of all that delicious tan skin stretched taut over the well-defined muscles. Picking up the spoon that protruded precariously from the dish at the other boys feet Jirou carefully scooped a generous dollop of hot fudge from the top of the confectionary mountain. Lazily he drizzled the sweet substance over a hardened nipple. Placing the spoon back in the bowl carefully he slowly leaned over his lover to lap sensually at the chocolate. Meticulously licking and nibbling the stiff nub Jirou cleaned off the chocolate as his boyfriend's moans filled his ears. Teasingly he swirled his tongue around the bud before gripping it between his teeth and tugging lightly as he pulled away.

Returning to the dish, he sought more of the warm syrup to coat the other nipple. He painstakingly tended to the nipple in the same manner, drawing lazy circles in the flavoring with his tongue. The light sounds of pleasure that escaped between Atobe's slightly parted lips were like music to his ears; a symphony that only Jirou was permitted to hear. Turning his attention from the fudge the blonde decorated the arrogant boy's torso with the sticky syrups that dripped down the ice cream and pooled around the edges at the bottom of the bowl. His tongue traced the patterns like the touch of a ghost, tasting the sweet glaze without removing the majority of it from the abdominal muscles. Jirou redirected his ministrations' to properly cleanse the heated flesh of the sinfully sweet strawberry syrup as he let his hands caress the sides of his 'desert,' trailing his fingers down the body beneath him. The last of the strawberry flavor gone he turned his attention to the thicker butterscotch glaze. Simultaneously his fingers found the rigid length of his lover. As he sucked at a particularly large puddle of sweetness, his slender fingers toyed with the tip pulling back the foreskin, enticing more pre-cum to leak out. He giggled as Atobe thrust up into his touch and removed his fingers from the appendage.

"Jirou."

"Not yet, I'm still hungry." He smirked down at the flushed face.

He loved having this power over his Kei-chan. No one else could cause the haughty heir to look like that. He delighted in bringing a tint of pink to the cheeks of the usually cool and collected captain. Reveled in the half hooded, lusty gaze that seemed to see right through to his soul and send shivers down his spine. It was a major confidence and ego boost to know that he had such an affect on the regal teenager; something that was exceptionally nice when Jirou spent so much of his time around an ego like Atobe's. Of course, the silver haired boy had every right to his ego, not many people could back up their boasts like he could. Not that Atobe acted so overly conceited when in private with Jirou, so much as confidant and self-assured; but no one else ever need know that.

Grinning wickedly, he spooned a bit of the slightly melted whipped topping to spread across his boyfriend's neck. He pressed his body into the firm flesh below him as he swooped down to suckle the spot with the dairy delight. Teethe played with warm skin as Jirou could feel the racing pulse beneath his lips. Greedily he played with the tender flesh as he placed his claim on his long time lover. Atobe would be most unhappy at him for leaving a mark where people could see. He would just have to make it up to the diva later; for now, he was having his fun and he fully intended to enjoy every last micro-millisecond of it. At the feel of a large hand, carding through his hair to cradle his head more effectively against the neck bared willingly to his eager lips he smirked against the spreading bruise. Once satisfied with his efforts Jirou trailed hot kisses down the tight muscles of the bare torso. Upon reaching the indent of the navel, he swirled his tongue around the bellybutton. He dipped the wet muscle into the cave to torment and tease the tightly strung raging hormones of his boyfriend.

Retreating from the now pliant body of his lover Jirou pulled the chocolate covered banana half from the bowl of melting ice cream. Locking gazes with the deep blue eyes, he slowly parted his lips to let his tongue slip out and taste the fruit. Tantalizingly he pushed a small amount of the suggestive fruit into his mouth, moaning for added affect. Jirou nearly laughed at the needy look Atobe fought to conceal. Ever so slowly, he pushed more and more of the banana into his mouth until barely any was left uncovered. Just as slow he removed it before repeating the process a few more times. Finally, he nibbled daintily at the tip of the cylindrical fruit. Atobe sat up to pull Jirou to him. Before his lips could connect with the soft pink lips speckled with chocolate the silver haired boy found something small and round being pressed to his mouth.

"Ne, Kei-chan; want my cherry?" Jirou asked suggestively.

Atobe snorted at the lewd joke, "I've already had it."

Jirou giggled as he pushed the tiny syrup coated fruit into Atobe's mouth.

The heir rolled it along his tongue, tasting the sweet flavor, "I much preferred your other cherry, do you have something closer to that?" He teased.

Jirou smiled at his lover, "I do, but my ice creams melting and I haven't even touched it yet." Placing a hand on Atobe's chest he pushed him back down onto the table and picked up the bowl of now mostly liquid desert, "Hmmm, now what should I do with it?"

Tipping the bowl just the slightest bit the blonde watched the cold treat pour over the hardened organ that he would soon get to taste. The low hiss that Atobe released told him that despite all of his earlier protests his boyfriend actually liked the feel of the cold substance against the heated flesh of his cock. Once the erection was thoroughly coated Jirou put the dish down and lowered his mouth to lick up Atobe's length. He tenderly trailed his tongue along the organ, teasing the slit at the tip and making Atobe moan from the titillating sensation.

Jirou sucked the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking. Had he not been prepared for it he would have choked when Atobe thrust up into the delectable heat of his oral orifice. Placing his hands on his loves hips, he held him back as he eased his mouth off a little. Sucking gently he wrapped one hand around the base to stroke along with his mouth. Once he had Atobe moaning louder as his hand played with Jirou's sun lightened blonde hair he moved his hand to knead and massage Atobe's heavy sac. Relaxing his throat, he took the thick appendage all the way into his mouth. Soon Atobe was releasing into the back of Jirou's throat. Jirou pulled back as he swallowed, wiping the excess off as it dribbled down his chin.

Without giving Jirou, a chance to catch his breath Atobe sat up and pulled the lithe body to him for a searing kiss. The blonde got lost in the kiss, drunk off his lover's lips. He gasped as he felt Atobe's raising erection, already ready for more. His gasp turned into a moan as he felt fingers teasing his entrance. One digit pushed into his tight hole, finding and prodding his prostate. Jirou's moans gained volume as the second finger joined its mate. When the third finger entered him, he threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy.

"Mmm, Keigo, more." Jirou panted as he rode the fingers, "Inside, please!"

Atobe quickly complied, removing his fingers and thrusting up into the tight heat of Jirou's body. He groaned at the feel of Jirou surrounding him, he felt so wonderful. Jirou rode his cock with a wild abandon, feeling no shame in taking the please that he so desperately sought. Atobe adored the sight of the blond raising himself up and slamming back down, impaling himself on the silver haired teen's thick erection.

"Mmmm, so close!"

Atobe reached down between them to help Jirou find his release, stroking him nearly as sporadically as the blonde rode him. When Jirou came he threw his head back, screaming Atobe's name. Atobe pulled Jirou off of him as he stood from the table. Turning around he bent the smaller boy over the hard wood and slammed back into him. He thrust hard and fast, close to his own orgasm. It wasn't long before he was sinking his teeth in Jirou's shoulder as he spilled his seed in the tight tunnel. He collapsed onto Jirou's back and regained his breath. Pulling out Atobe grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and pulled him back with him to sink into the armchair.

"Mm, Keigo, can I nap before I thank you for letting me have you for desert."

Atobe kissed the crown of Jirou's head, "it's only 8:30, we've got all day so you can nap as long as you'd like."

"Mmkay," Jirou broke off with a yawn, "Nap with me?"

"As you wish." Atobe carried Jirou out of the library and down the hall to his room. He carefully tucked him in before crawling in beside him and cocooning Jirou's body with his own. The drifted merrily off into dream world. The melted ice cream lay splattered and forgotten, soaking into the carpeted floor of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I definitely still own nothing.

A/N: It really sucks yeah, but I'd promised Ice Flow that I'd write this for her and I tried, that's what counts right... Also sorry for any grammar errors.

* * *

Jirou stretched languorously as the afternoon sun streamed in through the window to envelope him in warmth, chasing away the remnants of sleep. Rolling over the youth buried his face in the feather pillow to inhale the spicy scent of Atobe that lingered in the heir's wake. He had grown accustomed to waking alone due to the immense workload that his lover took upon himself. Sighing into the pillow he fought the urge to sulk, he understood that his boyfriend couldn't spend the day lying in bed spooning, even if he had cleared the day for them to spend together something was likely to come up that he needed to see to immediately. It wouldn't be fair to for him to hold it against Atobe when it wasn't his fault. Besides, he always held Jirou until he fell asleep at the very least, even if he had important work to do.

Judging by brightness of the sun he had been asleep for quite some time. Clutching the pillow to his chest Jirou cocooned himself in the warm duvet. He could let Atobe work for a little while; after all, he had let Jirou do as he'd pleased earlier and Jirou still needed to think of a way to return the favor. Racking his brain he tried to remember if the silver haired heir had ever mentioned a kink he had wanted to try that the two hadn't already done. After thinking for a solid fifteen minutes the blonde emitted an agitated sigh. How was he going to express his gratitude towards his boyfriend if there wasn't a fantasy of his that they hadn't enacted in the past?

Groaning in frustration he rolled out of bed and began rummaging through Atobe's closet in search of something to wear. There was little point in sitting around fruitlessly thinking. Pulling on a pair of gym shorts, a loose t-shirt and a black hoodie he looked to the bedside table for his cell phone. Sure enough, Atobe had placed the small device beside the alarm clock on the elegant wooden nightstand for the blonde to find. Scooping it up he flipped it open, pushed speed dial number three and waited for the other line to pick up.

"What?" came the annoyed reply.

"Gaku-chan, sorry am I interrupting something?"

He heard a snort through the connection, "Not really, Yuushi's making me watch Titanic; all eighty million hours of it."

Jirou giggled at the whining tone of his friend, "Good I wouldn't want to interrupt anything too important."

"No, he said no sex until the movie ended." Gakuto groaned, "It's just started!"

"Oh, sorry." He felt bad for his friend. It was common knowledge that the redhead hated those sorts of sappy romance movies.

"Yeah, it sucks. Tell me you have an emergency and I need to leave for the few hours it'll take for the movie to end and my boyfriend to get his balls back."

Jirou fought to suppress his laughter as he heard Oshitari reprimanding the acrobat. "Not exactly. I only wanted to get the name of that store that you and Oshitari-kun like to go to; I need to get something for Atobe.

"Oh! What are you getting?"

"I don't really know yet," the volley specialist pouted, "I was hoping to get an idea from the displays."

"That sounds like an emergency to me. That's an uke emergency, I'll call Ohtori and we'll meet you at the ice-cream shop!"

Before Jirou could argue the line went dead. Laughing at his teammate's desperate determination to avoid the chick-flick he made his way downstairs to find Atobe's chauffer to take him down to the ice-cream parlor.

- - - - - - - -

Jirou yawned attempting to fight off his lethargy as he sat in his favorite booth at the ice-cream parlor that they frequented, waiting for Gakuto and Ohtori. As much as he would love to succumb to the desire to sleep he needed to be awake to shop for his lover's surprise. Just when it seemed he was fighting a losing battle the bell adorning the door at the shops entrance filled the establishment with its gentle tinkling. Looking up Jirou was grateful to see the rambunctious redhead pushing his way through the crowded dining room to throw himself into the booth opposite the blonde. Ohtori was only two steps behind, apologizing profusely to the upset patrons and pulling up a chair at the end of their table.

"Jirou-senpai what's wrong? Mukahi-senpai said it was an emergency!" the tall second-year fretted.

"Eh? Well it's not exactly an emergency." he responded, feeling slightly guilty for worrying his kohai.

"Yes it is! You need help deciding on a sexy gift for Atobe; that counts as an emergency." Gakuto cut in.

"I don't really need help." Jirou defended, "I just don't know what to do."

Blushing Ohtori offered a suggestion, "Why don't you explain the situation while we eat our ice-cream and then we can try to figure it out."

After placing their orders and obtaining the treats he told the two about how Atobe had let him turn the proud boy into a human sundae, and how Jirou had promised to make it up to him. Thus why he was stuck trying to devise a way to do just that. As they finished off the sweet desserts Gakuto drilled Jirou with questions of what type of kink he had in mind to try. Long after the ice-cream was finished off the trio sat in the booth discussing possible options. Deciding that it would be best to simply browse the stores stock until they found something suitable they paid for their snacks and headed out the door.

A mere ten-minute walk and they were entering the erotic boutique. The three teens garnered an assortment of interesting glances and outright stares from other customers as the employees, being very familiar with Gakuto, pointedly ignored the presence of the obviously underage boys. Jirou had to giggle at the astonished looks upon some of the older women's faces. Certainly they made an odd group between them: Jirou with his eyes wide and exploring as he bounced on the balls of his feet, Gakuto chatting with one of the sales clerks about new merchandise, and Ohtori nervously looking around himself as he inspected the vibrators.

Bypassing the boring, everyday sort of toys and the party favors and supplies Jirou began sifting through the more adventurous objects. He glanced briefly at the BDSM display before shaking his head; he wasn't about to make the decision to go there without Atobe. The narcoleptic boy browsed through cock rings and handcuffs and various other such things until they all started to blur together in his mind. Exasperated he turned down the next aisle hoping that he would find something soon. Stopping short with eyes alight he wondered why he'd not thought of it before. Cosplay! Rushing forward Jirou excitedly began questing for the perfect costume. After a tedious twenty minutes Jirou's exuberant squeal filled the air.

Gakuto and Ohtori hurried to the site of the noise to find Jirou hugging a slutty maids outfit to his chest, face full of glee.

"I found it! It's perfect!" the blonde bounced with uncontained joy.

"It's…Uh, very appropriate…," offered Ohtori.

Gakuto snickered before grabbing Jirou by the wrist and dragging him towards a different part of the establishment. "I know just what you need to go with that; they just got them in today."

- - - - - - - - - -

Atobe paced around his bedroom, cell phone clutched to his ear in a near death grip. Hanging up he cursed; why wasn't Jirou answering his calls. The buchou had returned to his room a half-hour ago expecting to find a still nude blonde in his bed, only to discover that not only was said blonde not waiting for him in bed but the volley specialist had left the estate even. The Atobe heir had canceled all of his meetings for the day so why would the older boy leave. Resisting the urge to throw his phone against the wall he growled as he forced himself to sit down on the bed to think through the situation.

"Rough morning?"

Atobe's head snapped towards the door, fully intending to scold his boyfriend for making him worry. The words died on his tongue as he took in the scrumptious sight before him. Jirou stood leaning against the door frame, gauzy petticoats peaking from beneath a short black skirt that left his smooth, shapely legs bare down to the strappy black high heels encasing his feet. His slim torso was adorned with a skintight black blouse with a low cut scoop neckline that displayed an expanse of pale skin taut across slightly prominent collarbones for Atobe's ravenous gaze. The look was completed with a lace apron and a feather duster that swung lazily from the boy's hand.

Smirking Jirou questioned, "Should I clean up that drool Atobe-sama?"

Snapping out of his state of lusty shock the silver haired teen began to rise. Before he got a foot from the bed Jirou was in front of him urging the taller male back down. With a flirty wink he caressed his lovers well-sculpted jaw line with the soft feathers of the duster. Atobe flipped the light boy onto the bed, pinning the slighter body beneath him. Wasting no time he crushed their lips together, pressing as close as he possibly could.

"I'm supposed to be seducing you here!" Jirou protested when he was presented with a chance to breath.

"You've seduced me already." Atobe replied as he nipped at collarbones, "That's why I'm going to fuck you into the mattress now."

"But there were all these things that I'm supposed to do first. The duster even vibrates."

Atobe sat back to smirk at Jirou, "Well we wouldn't want to put that to waist then, now would we?"

Smiling wickedly Jirou pushed a button on the sex toy before allowing Atobe to slip it from his hands. Snagging the lube that they kept stashed under the pillow he quickly slicked the pulsating rod. Reaching beneath the skimpy skirt he pushed the lacy panties that Jirou wore aside to slowly slip the handle of the feather duster into the tight entrance. He torturously teased and prepared the hole for what would come later. Thrusting the rubber made object at just the right angle to hit the bundle of nerves that would have Jirou begging for more he meticulously stimulated his lover enough to bring him near the edge without allowing him the sweet relief that he so desperately sought.

Removing the toy Atobe tossed it to the side before replacing the void left within Jirou with his tongue. Jirou was a gasping, writhing mess as the silver haired boy skillfully swirled his tongue around the puckered anus before thrusting it in to lick at the strawberry lubed insides.

"Mmm, inside!"

Atobe chuckled, "Your bossy for a maid."

Jirou ignored the sarcasm and thrust up in an effort to urge Atobe towards what he wanted. Smirking Atobe acquiesced, thrusting in balls deep with one quick thrust. They set a frenzied pace, the sound of the bed banging loudly against the wall echoing throughout the heated room. Moans and screams rang in their ears, neither one sure which utterances came from whom. The sounds built until they reached a crescendo as Jirou tumbled into his blissful abyss, walls tightening, bringing Atobe to find his own release. They rode the waves of their orgasms, milking them for every ounce of please possible, until they lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs on top of the silken bed sheets.

"So can we do it properly later?" Jirou asked through a yawn, "gaku-chan told me I'm supposed to…"

"No!" Atobe refused, "You shouldn't take Mukahi's advice. We'll figure it out on our own."


End file.
